


One last trip to Kimmy's

by 365paperdolls



Category: diary of a future president
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Missing scene from 1x04. How Sam acquires the cat ears.
Relationships: Elena Cañero-Reed & Sam Faber
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	One last trip to Kimmy's

"It's over now it's time to go." Elena power walks out of Intimates and more and begins to head straight towards the car. 

"Hey what's that store?" Sam points at Kimmy's. 

"That's Kimmy's, it's the store Sasha and I normally go to before the food court when we visit the mall. Had we just stayed there none of this would've ever happened."

Sam can see her getting caught up in her mistake that she has already made amends for, again.

"Wait is that where you get your unicorn headbands from?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go look? Maybe pick one out?"

"No, I don't deserve one."

"How about you pick one out for me then?"

Her eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yeah." He nods. Anything to cheer her up.

*

"Try this one." She hands him a dog ears headband out of the stack she is holding that contains an assortment of crowns, dinosaurs and lots of unicorns. 

He puts them on but she notices him hesitate.

" You don't like them." She notes. 

"I'm just not really a dog person, i'm more of a cat person."

"Hold these." She hands him all the headbands and hurries to the other side of the store.

"Try this one." She presents him with a pair of cat ears.

He puts them on and strikes a few poses. She laughs.

"I love them!"

"Those are the ones."

"And I think these are for you." He places a unicorn headband on her head.

"Really?"

"Of course. Maybe hand them back to me now though so you don't accidentally walk out with them."

"I'm never going to do that again!"

"I know you're not."

"Thank you Sam, for before and this headband. I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome. Now i'm feeling a bit hungry. Once I pay for these I think we should pick up a snack to take home, what do you suggest?"

"Sweet or savoury?"

"Sweet. Something your Mom and Bobby would also like too."

"Do you like cookies?"

"I love cookies."

Maybe he was ready to be a parental figure after all.


End file.
